kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
PierrickCanalFamille Channel
Members of PierrickCanalFamille *Ballerina and Tin Soldier *Pinocchio *Alice *Bumble Bee *Little Toot *Jaq and Gus *Princess Beauty *Sylvester and Tweety *Tom and Jerry LIST OF MOVIE/ SPOOFS *Pinocchio & Company *Fantasia (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *Pinocchio in The Black Cauldron *The Tin Soldier and the Ballerina *Fantasia 2000 (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *Ballerina in Wonderland *Peterocchio *101 Animal kids *Frozen (PierrickCanalFamille's Style) *The Adventures of Tom the Cat and Mr. Pinocchio *Princess Beauty (Mulan) *Ballerina, Abigail, and Joe: The Three Musketeers *Inside Out (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *The Mermaid Princess (PierrickCanalFamille) *Beauty and the Mouse *Auroralina *Snooper and Blabber The Movie *Pinocchio's Christmas Carol *Circus, Inc. *Jaq & Gus Silent Night *We're Back! An Canal Famille's Story (PierrickCanalFamille version) *Ballerinaladdin *Pinocchiozan *Cartoon (Cars) *Une Journée de Rêves avec les Clowns du Carrousel (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *Finding Léo *Sleeping Beauty (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *Wind in the Willows (PierrickCanalFamille style) *The Many Adventures of Mickey Mouse *Roger the Great Rabbit Detective *Hotel Transylvania (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *How to Train Your Mammal *How to Train Your Mammal 2 *The Pinocchio Before Time *Star Wars (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *The Sword In The Stone (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *Ballerina and the Beanstalk *The Little Princess Beauty *Pinocchilto *The Beauty Queen *Canal Famille Story *Canal Famille Story 2 *Canal Famille Story 3 *The Little Princess Beauty II: Return to the Sea *The Little Princess Beauty III: Princess Beauty's Beginning *The Rabbit New Groove *Tangled with Rapunzel (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *Ballerinaladdin 2: The Return of Pristine Figg *Ballerinaladdin 3: The King of Thieves *Pinocchio (Dumbo) *Prince Philips Pan *An Canal Famille Tail *An Canal Famille Tail: Thumbelina Goes West *An Canal Famille Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *An Canal Famille Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster *Madagascar (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *Madagascar : Escape 2 Africa (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *Madagascar: Europe's Most Wanted (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *Puppetatouille *Mickey Mouse's Grand Adventure The Search Of Pinocchio *The Aristohuman *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (PierrickCanalFamille's Style) *Atlantis 2: Pinocchio's Return *Beauty & The Mouse 2: The Enchanted Christmas *Beauty & The Mouse 3: Princess Eilonwy's Magic World *A Canal Famille's Life *Pinocchio and the Wolf *The Prince and the Mouse *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *Pinoccbambi *PINOCCHIO-E *Puppet's Don't Dance *Belle (Anastasia) *Jiminy Cricket The Magnificent *The Canal Famille Book *The Rescuers (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *The Rabbit New Groove 2: Robin Hood's New Groove *Mary Poppins (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *The Black Cauldron (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *Jerry, Gus, and Jaq: The Three Musketeers *All Mouse Go To Heaven *All Mouse Go To Heaven 2 *Junerella *Junerella II: Dreams Come True *Junerella III: A Twist in Time *Prince Philipcules *Aurorahontas *A Gepetto Movie *June & Mickey Mouse (Lilo & Stitch) *Thumbelina White and the Seven Animals *The Sylvester Movie (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *Woody Claus is Comin' to Town *Robin Hood (aka Frosty the Snowman) *Patch the Red Nosed-Dalmatians *Runaway Brain (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *The Mouse King *The Pebbles and the Puppet *Pinocchio Hood *Donald Duck (Shrek) *Canal FamilleTubbies *June in Wonderland *Rio (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *The Black Cauldron (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Commercial 3 *The Pagemaster (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *Futurama (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *Zazu's Game *Zazu's Big Score *Into the Wild Green Yonder (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *The Beast with a Billion Backs (PierrickCanalFamille Style) * Opening to Mickey Mouse's Grand Adventure The Search Of Pinocchio 1997 VHS (Version 2) *Mickey & Friends (Thomas & Friends) *Mickey Mouse (aka Thomas the Tank Engine) *Mickey and The Magic Canal Famille *The Rabbit Movie (aka The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) *Rabbit (Spongebob Squarepants) (TV Show) *Max Goof (aka Theodore Tugboat) *TUGS (PierrickcCanalFamille Style) *Follow that Teletubby *Philip J. Fry and Bender's Word Play *M is for Mad Hatter Robot *A Celebration of Me Noo-Noo *The Adventures of Po in Grouchland *The Doggie Daddy Counts A Party LIST OF TV/ SPOOFS *Cornemuse (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *Les Salmigondis (PierrickCanalFamille Style) LIST OF "PARADE" FILMS *Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *Flights of Fantasy Parade (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *Ballerina's Soundstional Parade *Happiness is Here Parade (PierrickCanalFamille Version) *Festival of Fantasy Parade (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *Paint the Night Parade (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *Dreams of Fantasy Parade (PierrickCanalFamille Style) LIST OF "MUSICAL" FILMS #Wee Sing Together (PierrickCanalFamille Style) #King Cole's Party (PierrickCanalFamille Style) #Grandpa's Magical Toys (PierrickCanalFamille Style) #Wee Sing in Sillyville (PierrickCanalFamille Style) #The Best Christmas Ever (PierrickCanalFamille Style) #Wee Sing in the Big Rock Candy Mountains (PierrickCanalFamille Style) #Wee Sing in the Marvelous Musical Mansion (PierrickCanalFamille Style) #The Wee Sing Train (PierrickCanalFamille Style) #Wee Sing Under the Sea (PierrickCanalFamille Style) #Wee Singdom: The Land of Music and Fun (PierrickCanalFamille Style) #Wee Sing Animal Songs (PierrickCanalFamille Style) #Wee Sing Classic Songs for Kids (PierrickCanalFamille Style) #Pinocchio's Fun Songs: Let's Go To The Circus #The Street I Live On (PierrickCanalFamille Style) #A Brief History Motion Pictures (PierrickCanalFamille Style) #Don't Forget to Watch the Movie (PierrickCanalFamille Style) #Boo Boo Baba Dee Dee (PierrickCanalFamille Style) #VMV: Beauty and the Beast #SMV: Under the Sea #SMV: Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now #HMV: Heffalumps and Woozles (Pinocchio's Nightmare) #HMV: What Do We Care (PierrickCanalFamille's version) #Catscratch (PierrickCanalFamille Style) #Catscratch (PierrickCanalFamille Version 2) LIST OF "ADVENTURES" FILMS #Pinocchio's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty New Friends Princess Aurora, Jaq, Gus, Abigail, Russell, Edgar and Michelle #Pinocchio's Adventures of The Prince and the Pauper New Friends Mickey Mouse #Pinocchio's Adventures of Une journée de rêves Les Clowns du Carrousel #Pinocchio's Adventures of Once Upon a Forest #Pinocchio's Adventures of Dumbo #Pinocchio's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast New Friends Caillou and the Friends, Tom, Jerry, Puggy and Frankie da Flea #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Tom and Jerry The Movie #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Gets Tangled with Rapunzel? #Pinocchio's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas New Friends Von Drake #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Winnie The Pooh New Friends Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore and Piglet #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Meets of Thumbelina New Friends Thumbelina, Li'l Bee, Gnatty, Baby Bug, Prince Cornelius and Bubblebee #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Fantasia New Friends Bumble Boogie #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of The Simpsons Movie #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Meet of Taran and the Black Cauldron New Friends Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam and Gurgi #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Meets Frozen with The Snow Queen #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of The Simpsons Movie #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Anastasia #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Fantasia 2000 #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Make Mine Music #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of The Fox and the Hounds #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Melody Time #Pinocchio's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: Belle Magical Worlds #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Bambi #Caillou's Adventures of The Lion King #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Oliver and Company #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Fun and Fancy Free #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Quest for Camelot #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of A Bugs Life #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of The Little Mermaid #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Mickey's Christmas Carol #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Alice In Wonderland (1951) #Pinocchio's and Caullou Adventures of Peter Pan (1953) #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Cinderella #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of The Aristocats #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of The Princess and the Frog #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Toy Story #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Aladdin #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Toy Story 2 #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Hercules #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Toy Story 3 #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Pocahontas #Caillou's Adventures of A Goofy Movie #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove 2 #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Home On the Range #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of The Hunchback Notre Dame #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Lady and the Tramp #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of The Swan Princess #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of The Swan Princess 2 #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of The Swan Princess 3 #Pinocchio's Adventures of Mulan #Pinocchio's Adventures of Mulan 2 #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of An American Tail #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of An American Tail 2 #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of An American Tail 3 #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of An American Tail 4 #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of All Dogs go the Heaven #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of All Dogs go the Heaven 2 #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of An All Dogs Christmas Carol #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Garfield: The Movie #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Garfield 2: Tale of the Two Kittens LIST OF "CROSSOVER" FILMS *Sergeant Tibs Give the Signal to Buck Glenda *Anna punches Jasper and Horace *Elsa yells enough at Jasper and Horace *The Fox Chase (PierrickCanalFamille Crossover) *Rocket zaps Sid Phillips with his mirror *A Battle in Notre Dame (PierrickCanalFamille Crossover) *Big Bird and Abby Cadabby yells at Stinky Pete and Nigel *Battle on the Tower (PierrickCanalFamille Crossover) *Rumble in Agrabah (PierrickCanalFamille Crossover) *The Stampede (PierrickCanalFamille Crossover) *Rescuing Jenny and Pursuit Through The Subway (PierrickCanalFamille Crossover) *The Wedding Crash and The Wrath of The Sea Witch (PierrickCanalFamille Crossover) *The Tear Heals (PierrickCanalFamille Crossover) *Battle of Olmypus (PierrickCanalFamille Crossover) *The Hula Songs (PierrickCanalFamille Crossover) *Tinky Winky mooed at Jasper and Horace *Dipsy mooed at Jasper and Horace *Laa-Laa mooed at Jasper and Horace *Po mooed at Jasper and Horace *Huckleberry Hound tells Lots-O' Huggin' Bear to be quiet *Pepe Le Pew stands up to Grundel the Toad *Top Cat tells Hopper to be quiet *Pinocchio tells to Amos Slade *Pinocchio tells to Jasper and Horace *Pinocchio tells to Scar *Pinocchio tells to Queen of Hearts *Pinocchio tells to Hans *Pinocchio tells to Sid Phillips *Pinocchio tells to Prince John *Pinocchio tells to Ursula *Pinocchio tells to Stinky Pete *Pinocchio tells to Percival C. McLeach *Pinocchio tells to Randall *Pinocchio tells to Hopper *Pinocchio tells to Sykes *Pinocchio tells to Carface *Pinocchio tells to Grundel the Toad *Pinocchio tells to Ronno *Pinocchio tells to Figg *Pinocchio tells to Gaston *Pinocchio tells to Jafar *Pinocchio tells to Mrs. Tweedy *Pinocchio tells to Yzma *Pinocchio tells to Cruella De Vil *Pinocchio tells to Clayton *Pinocchio tells to Dr. Facilier *Pinocchio tells to Hades *Pinocchio tells Mr. Snoops *Pinocchio tells to Mother Gothel *Pinocchio tells to Judge Claude Frollo *Pinocchio tells to Governor Ratcliffe *Sergeant Tibs Give the Signal to Buck to Sid Phillips *Sergeant Tibs Give the Signal to Buck to Gaston *Captain Pete growls to Gaston *Pepe Le Pew stands up to Jasper and Horace *Captain Pete growls to Jasper and Horace *Pepe Le Pew stands up to Sid Phillips *Captain Pete growls to Sid Phillips *Captain Pete growls to Scar *Squiddly Diddly tells Sid Phillips to cut that out *Lippy the Lion tells Scar to Shut Up *Hermes Conrad hitting Prince John with fishing rod and calls him Mooching Crawdad *The Street I Live On (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *Hellfire (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *A Brief History of Motion Pictures (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *Don't Forget to Watch the Movie (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *Prairie Dawn tells Nigel to Stop *Snuffy gets angry at Sid Phillips *Big Jet shoots Judge Doom with his Lazer Gun *Wally Gator Stands up to Scar *Peter Potamus tells Sid Phillips to knock it off *Quick Draw McGraw tells Stinky Pete to be quiet *Bender tells Hopper to Shut up and get to the point *Doggie Daddy tells Nigel to Cut That Out *Top Cat tells Scar to 'That's Enough!' *Leo and June gets Mad at Scar *Hokey Wolf tells Zoe to knock it off *Timon tells Sid Phillips to Shut Up *Timon tells Hopper to get out *Fry Tells Scar to Shut Up and Take His Money *Pepe Le Pew Stands Up to Zoe *Timothy Said His Lines Wrong (PierrickCanalFamille's Version) Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:Movies-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels